earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
Outsiders
History The Outsiders were originally founded in late 2008. The team was created by Dick Grayson, Victor Stone, and Roy Harper to track down Jason Todd after learning he was literally back from the grave. Their purpose was to find him before the League of Assassins in order to bring him back into the fold and rehabilitate him. After the completion of this, the team remained active as they realized they could be a team willing to do what the Justice League could not or would not do due to its political affiliation with the United Nations. The team's structure consists of a trinity of three commanders: Nightwing, Cyborg, and Arsenal. While Arsenal keeps permanent residence at the Outsiders Bunker and functions as its primary leader, Nightwing and Cyborg hold the same rank as him and can act in his place if he is unavailable. For major decisions, such as recruitment, the three commanders meet together and hold discussions. If any of the three commanders are unavailable, they can send a delegate or a sub-commander can attend in their place.E27 Rosters: The Outsiders 2027 The Outsiders are led by Lian Harper. The Justice League calls them "Outlaws" or "Vigilantes" but in some cities, they are more admired than the Justice League. They are a much larger organization now, with chapter houses in most major American cities. The chapter houses are generally more like bunkers or lairs and the group tends to operate more like a heroic terrorist cell than the traditional hero team with the chapters running themselves and having their identities only known to themselves and a handler that then in turn reports to Outsider Command in Blüdhaven.E27 Journal: Killing Time Membership * Full-Time Members: These are the members who are residents of the Bunker or available for a majority of missions and have had their membership authorized by all three Commanders. * Reserve Members: These are the members who are have had their membership authorized by all three commanders but are not residents or are only available for some missions. * Unofficial Members: These are the members who may go on missions with the team and are given full access to the Bunker, but have not been authorized as full status members for a variety of reasons, which might include being a member of the Justice League or having prior commitments to other affiliations and rarely accompanying Outsiders on their missions. * Honorary Members: These are members without 'field clearance' to accompany Outsiders on missions but have been given full access to the Bunker and are recognized as members of the team by the three Commanders. List of Outsiders Members Trivia and Notes Trivia * They are using a security company, Bowhunter Security, as their front to operate. * Prior to the Reboot, Red Hood, Arsenal and Starfire lost their membership after they went rogue in the aftermath of Heretic's attacks on the team and the discovery of Level 7. Darkstar left the Outsiders to help them. * Out of all the Outsiders, Nightwing, Cyborg, Arsenal, Red Hood, Darkstar, Starfire, Terra, Beast Boy, Paragon, Macro, Black Bat, Indigo, Katana, Looker, Obsidian, Freight Train, Shift, Tempest, The Question, Black Lightning, Batwoman, Dolphin, Lady Blackhawk, Robin, Zatanna, Jason Bard and Gremlin have all killed at some point. Links and References * Appearances of The Outsiders * Team Gallery: Outsiders * Membership of the Outsiders Category:Teams